Birthday Sex
by 96thPerson
Summary: Cheesy title is cheesy XD A one-shot for myself LOL "Well, I guess it's more of a show..." "Yeah?" The next motion was a bit of a blur, but Flaky knew his lips were occupied. FlippyxGBFlaky, PWP, Yaoi, and some Fliqpy XD Don't like, don't read. NOTE: Has anyone seen the genderbent warning, "GBFlaky?" I know she's a girl, in this story she's of the opposite gender.


It was my birthday on the twenty fifth, and I shit you not, EVERYBODY SCORED GIFTS! Art supplice, Clothing, Games, lots of things! It was awesome! So, to complete it, I'm writing myself a oneshot XDD It's got a genderbent Flaky, and though it says she's genderless, I personally feel as though she'd be a she. As I've said the last few times I've mentioned her... Well, on with the oneshot, which is gonna be a senseless PWP, because that's all I can do with my dying brain as of now XDD

* * *

><p>Flaky felt terrible. His body was sore and his stomach was doing flipflops as his head spun, making him sick. The water in the shower was already running ice cold, yet he stayed under the stream of it anyway, scrubbing his skin until it was raw.<p>

The last night had him confused. And scared, and even a little guilty. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't explain it, but he felt off. What had happened, neither of the two were drunk, nor was it rape. It was pure lust and affection, the feelings shared between him and F-

A fresh wave of tears came to Flaky's face as he thought of the other's name. His stomach fluttered again and his knees felt week. Why did he let Flippy have his way with him? It wasn't as painful as Flaky thought it would be, but his emotions were all out of whack. Flaky finally emerged from the shower, shivering. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying off. He slowly slid back into his normal clothing: black jeans and a brown sweater that hung off his shoulders. Flaky walked into his room, eyes on the floor, and flopped onto his bed, the one to which he had just changed the sheets.

He remembered it pretty clearly.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Flaky!" Flippy called out. Flaky looked up at his veteran friend. <em>

_"Oh, hi Flippy." Flaky felt his face heat up at Flippy's soft smile. _

_"Hey, I was wondering if I could stop by your house later," He said. "I have something I'd like to tell you."_

_"... Is there any reason you can't tell me now?" Flaky asked, a little cautious of Fliqpy._

_"Well, it's kind of personal." Flippy replied in a low whisper. "And I'd only like you to know."_

_"O-oh. Well then, sure. I guess I'll see you later." _

_It really wasn't that long. About six hours after noon, when Flaky was eating, there was a knock on the door. _

_"Door's open!" Flaky called, putting the TV on mute and placing his plate on the coffee table. _

_"Cool, thanks." Flippy said, upon entering the red-head's small apartment._

_"Do you want something to eat? I just made some food." Flaky said. Flippy sat down next to him, a little closer than he'd have liked. "Nah, I already ate. Thanks though."_

_"Oh. Okay then. So what did you want to tell me?" Flaky asked. Flippy smiled._

_"Well, I guess it's more of a _show_..." He said, giving that soft smile again. Flaky leaned in slightly closer out of curiosity. "Yeah?" _

_The next motion was a bit of a blur, but Flaky knew his lips were occupied. Flippy cupped his cheek with one hand and nibbled on his bottom lip. Flaky's wide eyes slowly drifted closed, and he opened his mouth with a moan. _

_"F-flipp-!" He moaned again as Flippy slid a hand up his thigh and under his shirt, over his stomach and to his chest, where he pinched one of his nipples. Flaky moaned loudly, flopping on his back and pulling Flippy with him, who didn't seem unfazed. He attacked Flaky's neck, leaving multiple love bites up along his jaw and jugular vein. _

_"W-we should take this to a bed..." Flippy muttered, licking Flaky's ear. _

_"T-take mine-" He started, only to get picked up by Flippy, who held onto his thighs to keep him up. Flaky blushed and held his shoulders as they walked to the small room. He was flopped onto the bed, where Flippy dropped over him and kissed his neck and collarbone. Flaky pushed him away to start unbuttoning Flippy's shirt and strip of his own. Flippy caught his wrists and pinned him down to the bed. _

_There was silence. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Flippy finally asked. _

_Flaky nodded. "Y-yeah."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes. Please... Just this once."_

_"... Alright. I'll try to keep Fliqpy under control for you." Flippy assured the red-head. Flaky nodded again, smiling. "Okay."_

_Flippy dove in for another kiss as he stripped Flaky of his sweater and shirt. His pants were next, coming off extremely quickly. His body tensed and he groaned as Flippy grabbed and stroked his cock, sliding his nail into the slit. "Fl-flippy-"_

_A warm mouth engulfed him, causing him to moan out loud. He tangled his fingers in Flippy's hair and bucked, slightly enjoying the fast pace he was going at. "F-fli-py-" Flaky started again. He couldn't place anything into words, but he felt a warm feeling at the bottom of his stomach. "I-i'm gonna c-cum-!"_

_Flippy was pulling back as Flaky came, his seed splashing all over his face and hair. Flaky blushed, muttering a meek apology. Flippy smirked and wiped Flaky's seed off, licking his lips and hands. "I'm fine with it. Now, let's really go at it." _

_Flippy pounced the red-head and kissed his chest and stomach. He used the cum on Flaky's dick to lubricate his hand and his own member, before pushing two fingers inside. Flaky tossed his head back and moaned out loud again, squirming and tensing under the other. _

_"Loosen up." Flippy muttered in Flaky's ear. "Just relax and breathe through it." _

_Just as Flaky was getting used to the digits, they were pulled away. He gritted his teeth and made a strange sound in the back of his throat, the sound vibrating in his chest slightly. Flippy could feel it through his hand, and pressed the tip to Flaky's entrance. The red-head nodded his approval, and Flippy nodded back. He pushed in slowly, allowing Flaky to get adjusted to the size. He could feel the other squirm and writhe beneath him, little squeaks and moans escaping his mouth the further Flippy went._

_"If you want me to slow down, just say so." Flippy instructed. Flaky nodded, small tears at the corners of his eyes. Flippy kissed away the blood from his lip. "Don't bite your lips so hard either." _

_He slowly pulled practically all the way out of Flaky and rammed back in, earning an arch and a scream. He repeated the action a couple of times, before starting a steady rhythm. Slowly, Flaky's cries of, "It hurts!" and, "Ow!" became cries of, "F-faster!" and "More! H-harder, please!" as Flippy picked up his pace. Both of them were panting, a thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies. "Fl-flippy, I'm gonna-" _

_Flaky's tight walls closing around him pushed Flippy over the edge. They both screamed each other's name, Flaky arching off the bed and Flippy collapsing on top of him. _

_They pulled apart, both panting and spent. "F-fuck, Flaky." Flippy hissed, a small smile on his face. "You're amazing."_

_Flaky blushed. "Th-thanks..." _

_"You should get some sleep. Good night Flaky, I love you." Flippy told the other, pulling him closer. _

_Flaky was at a loss for words. But he was too tired to think on it, so he cuddled into Flippy's chest and slowly drifted to sleep._

* * *

><p>Flaky writhed and squirmed as he remembered the events from the night before. He had woken up that morning to find Flippy gone, but his phone and hat still there. Flaky was confused, but missed him.<p>

"Fl-flip-" Flaky moaned out as he came. His spent body loosened, the mattress welcoming his weight and he panted, his face heated up from his blush.

"Well, that was interesting."

Flaky shot up, eyes wide and face red. His violet-red eyes met the golden-orange ones Flippy possessed, and yelped, "Fl-flippy!"

"I didn't know you missed me _that much_..." Flippy smirked, indicating the small mess on Flaky's hands. How long had he been leaning there?

"Wh- I- No, you don't- Well I- Um-" Flaky attempted to start.

Flippy's smirk widened and he pushed away from the door. He crawled over Flaky, and kissed his forehead lightly. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>EXTRA:<p>

"Well, that's a nice catch you have there." Fliqpy commented.

"Shut up you." Flippy replied. His alter-ego was being a dick again.

"I want to play around with him sometime too. He's pretty," Fliqpy commented. "Though I prefer chicks, this one is pretty sexy. And he screams nicely," A grin came across his face. "I wonder how he sounds when he screams in pain, hm?"

Flippy grimaced. "Don't you even dare..."

Fliqpy laughed dryly. "Oh, no promises, sir. I'll try to keep his guts intact. Though maybe I'll just play a little rough with him next time... Make you watch as I hurt your precious little lover?"

"What are you, jealous?" Flippy snapped. He hated the idea of Fliqpy getting anywhere near Flaky.

"No, but I'm reminding you... Who's really in control?"

* * *

><p>Maybe a second one? Well, that's all for now. Now I'm gonna close my eyes and sleep! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll attempt to write another story later, where Flaky is actually a chick XD It'll be better, I promise!<p> 


End file.
